Field
The present application is directed to a pancake style flat electrically powered heating element that withstands quick heating and cooling with maximized area of radiation surface. Also presented is a method to relieve stress related to rapid temperature change and exposure to liquids and vapor through the utilization of twists and bends in heating elements.
Prior Art
Flat heating elements bent to meet specific profiles are well known in the art. Often, such flat elements with bends are subjected to stresses upon rapid heat-up and exposure to liquids, such as water, or vapor, such as steam. These stresses may cause bowing, bending or failure of the elements. If a flat configuration is needed, the stresses may bow or warp the element from its initial flat condition. An element is needed that can withstand these stresses and retain an original configuration. It is also desirable that such elements have a maximized area of radiation surface.